A Wish, A Sacrifice
by Makayra Saurus
Summary: In a world where demons and vampires are real and live in hiding among the living humans in peace. Three high-school students are out through trials testing their courage, love, determination, and most importantly, how strong their friendship really is. Full summary inside. Shared story with my best friend Victoria, Sekki oji. A lot of other genres too.


**Making this less confusing for you, because VICTORIA HERE CAN'T DO SHIET! D:**

**Well whatever Maka, you didn't tell me anything about your character so I had to come up with something and I looked at your picture and got the brown hair and eye color and... WHAT THE HELL! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME EARLIER! I'VE ALREADY DRAWN THE FAHKING PICTURE AND COLORED IT AND YOUR HAIR AND EYE COLOR ARE WHAT I THOUGHT THEY WERE. THANKS FOR THE LATE INFORMATION! I'm so sad now. TT^TT  
**

**Victoria: Whatz up? Victoria here! I stole Maka's computer and so I wanted to say hi and-**

**Makayra: What the hell Victoria! Give me back my computer!  
**

**Victoria: *Sighes* Yes mother.  
**

**Makayra: Thank you- wait mother?  
**

**Victoria: XD  
**

**Makayra: Okay then... Me and Victoria will be writing this story. We own everything in this story so no copying, sequels, different stories, using our characters or I'll beat you so fahking hard your grandchildren's children will feel it. (Title has absolutely nothing to do with the story)  
**

**Summary: In a world where demons and vampires are real and live in hiding among the living humans in peace. Three high-school students are out through trials testing their courage, love, determination, and most importantly, how strong their friendship really is. Can they triumph through all the challenges and save their friend from evil or will they all surrender to the same evil that threatens to consume them and make them turn on each other? Things will be lost, tensions will rise, fear will set in, and blood will be shed.  
**

* * *

**Yucazami Tsukianya**

**Age:**17

**Hair color and length:** Silver white, hung up in pony-tail usually, waist length

**Eye color:** Blue

**Height:** 5ft 9in

**Hobbies:** killing things in video games, hanging out with friends, fighting, reading, talking, and making jokes.

**Likes:** Boy things, video games, Victoria and Vincent, weapons, and blood.

**Dislikes:** Girly things, evil, cheery perky girls, pink.

**Crush:** Crush? What crush? Have you lost your frilling mind? Yucazami doesn't have a crush, she's not into that girly stuff. She has better things to do than get a crush. What a stupid question. **Suhprise MuthFuhkkas!**

**Race:** unknown **- Bitch please, Yuca is a motherfuckin witch. XD**

* * *

**Victoria Michaels**

**Age:**17

**Hair color and length:** Raven black long down to her the back of her knees and bangs that cover her right eye

**Eye color:** Deep crimson like blood

**Height:** 5ft 8in

**Hobbies:** Hanging out with Yucazami and Vincent, drawing, singing and magic spells

**Likes: **magic, video games, weapons, death, gothic and dark things, Yucazami and Vincent

**Dislikes:** Evil, girly things, pink, losing

**Crush:** What crush? She's engaged to Vincent, the vampire she loves.

**Race:** Dark priestess but only uses her magic to protect herself

* * *

**Vincent Jones**

**Age:**18

**Hair color and length:** raven-black spiky longish hair

**Eye color:** Deep crimson like blood

**Height:** 6ft 1in

**Hobbies:** Killing things, video games, hanging out with Victoria and Yucazami.

**Likes:** Death, Gothic things, Victoria and Yucazami.

**Dislikes:** Evil, bright things, seeing Victoria hurt

**Crush:** What crush? He proposed to Victoria on her 17th birthday on October 31 two months earlier from where this story takes place

**Race:** Vampire

And thus, our story begins.

**Makayra: OH REALLY..AND YOU WERE GOING TO TELL ME...WHEN!?**

**Victoria: After you get your hoe ass on the interwebs. -**

**Makayra: You even got Yuca's image totally wrong. Ass. ._.**

**Victoria: WELL. NOW YOU SEE MY PAIN WHEN I HAVE TO WORK ALONE ON THIS SHIT WHILE YOU'RE FAPPING TO LUCIUS.  
**

**Makayra: THAT IS A FALSE STATEMENT...Clearly it's Jeff. **

**Victoria: Of course Maka, I just know how much you _LOVE_ Jeff. XD**


End file.
